


Американская мечта

by Horny Booby (reinbow_raindeer)



Category: Major (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinbow_raindeer/pseuds/Horny%20Booby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джо Гибсона-младшего похищают с целью выкупа <br/>Примечание: Tegwar – аббревиатура от "the exciting game without any rules" ("интересная игра без правил").</p>
            </blockquote>





	Американская мечта

Кьеширо думал, что все это такая ирония. Он был непробиваемой стеной для многих и многих людей, но сейчас чувствовал себя совершенно бесполезным для одного-единственного человека. Прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как все закончилось. Но Кьеширо не мог заставить себя спокойно смотреть на Джуниора. Тот сидел в кровати, задумчиво трогая бинты на руках. Многочисленные порезы, синяки, разбитые губы — ему крепко досталось. Наверное, хорошо, что Джуниор был без сознания, когда его оттуда вытаскивали.

Но он прекрасно помнил все остальное. Джуниор с будничной легкостью рассказывал, как на автостоянке возле ночного клуба к нему подошел человек. В его руках был пистолет. Аргумент, с которым едва ли кто-то решился бы поспорить. Джуниора заставили повернуться лицом к машине и вырубили рукоятью пистолета одним ударом.

Он очнулся уже в затхлом помещении в компании своего похитителя.

— Его звали Тэгвор. Он так и сказал: «Зови меня мистер Тэгвор, сынок», — продолжил Джуниор. — Он говорил медленно, растягивая слова, и постоянно ворочал во рту эту чертову травинку. Не знаю, почему, но я следил за ней. Следил, как его желтые зубы перемалывают ее, когда он говорил. Мистер Тэгвор любил поболтать.

Джуниор рассказывал о побоях. Тэгвору не нравился ни острый язык своей жертвы, ни его нежелание сидеть на месте. Он сделал все, чтобы показать Джуниору свою абсолютную незаинтересованность, в каком виде передаст его тело Гибсону-старшему. Может быть, даже мертвым.

— Я не слушал его, пока он не достал скальпель. Тэгвор сжал мою руку и сделал надрез, — вспоминал Джуниор, — выслушал мои крики, прикрыв глаза, а затем сказал: «Когда-то я зарабатывал себе на жизнь в клинике, и, можешь мне поверить, я все еще в состоянии сделать так, что никто тебя больше не залатает. Ты будешь просто куском мяса, который даже испражняться не сможет без чужой помощи, не то что бегать по полю, ловить мячики и отбивать». Тогда мне впервые стало страшно. Но не за жизнь, нет, — он покачал головой, — а за то, какой она может стать.

Кьеширо очень хотелось остановить его и заставить замолчать. Только вот «все в порядке», «все будет хорошо» или «теперь я с тобой» — ничто из этого сейчас бы не сработало. Требовалось определенное мужество, чтобы рассказывать такое. Но глупо было бы думать, что слушателю приходилось сильно проще.

— Но когда он уходил, я оставался наедине с его коллекцией. Стул, к которому Тэгвор меня привязал, стоял ровно посередине. Ножки были привинчены к полу, поэтому я не мог ничего сделать. Только поворачивать голову и бесконечно встречаться, встречаться, встречаться с заголовками газет. Большие и маленькие вырезки, целые колонки или отдельные фотографии — они все были развешаны на стенах. Очень близко друг к другу, как собранная мозаика. Не было видно ни единого зазора. И каждый этот клочок бумаги рассказывал обо мне, — Джуниор нервно усмехнулся. — Знаешь, я даже видел вырезку с моим рождением. Папарацци проникли в роддом, чтобы запечатлеть первенца знаменитого питчера. «Следующее поколение звездного бейсбола» — так гласил тот заголовок.

Кьеширо только кивнул. Он видел эту комнату лишь мимолетно — дальше его не пустила полиция, чтобы он не испортил улики. Но кроме двух стульев другой мебели в помещении не было. Они стояли в ряд, и Кьеширо очень хорошо представлял себе, как Тэгвор садился, опираясь на спинку стула, и смотрел на Джуниора. С такого расстояния ему стоило только протянуть руку вперед, чтобы коснуться своей жертвы.

Воображение играло с Кьеширо злую шутку. Несмотря на то, что по заверением медиков не было найдено следов сексуального насилия, он не мог отделаться от навязчивых мыслей. Довольная улыбка Тэгвора, сидящего на заднем сидении полицейской машины, не выходила у него из головы. Этот человек мог позволить себе все. Ему нечего было терять. Казалось, он даже не чувствовал себя пойманным. Для него словно закончилось какое-то одно представление и теперь начиналось новое.

— На этих стенах была вся моя жизнь. Рождение, переезд в Японию, возвращение в Америку, смерть мамы и сестры, Детская Лига. Моя первая захваченная база, первый хоум-ран. Результаты, отмеченные грамотами и медалями. На тех фотографиях были и другие дети, рядом с которыми стояли их отцы или матери. А рядом со мной стоял только тренер, но он так гордился мной. Знаешь, Кьеширо, даже на фотографиях это было видно. Правда, потом он уволился, и на снимках остался только я один.

Кьеширо прекрасно понимал, к чему вел Джуниор. Игнорирование Джо Гибсоном своего собственного сына была очевидно для всех, кто хоть немного следил за жизнью скандального питчера. Когда Джо Гибсон убил японского игрока, это стало интернациональной новостью. В то время об этом писали все спортивные газеты. Пресса внимательно следила за его депрессией и падением, а потом она же и вывела его на тот уровень, на котором Гибсон твердо стоял до сих пор, — главная сила и гордость американского бейсбола. Из Джо Гибсона сделали едва ли не мученика, всю жизнь положившего на заглаживание своей вины перед японскими фанатами.

Но никто, совсем никто не осуждал его за то, что он бросил своего сына, о котором некому было больше позаботиться. Это выставляли просто как необходимую жертву и лишний повод написать в сводке о стремлении Джуниора к американской мечте.

Если желание играть в бейсбол только для того, чтобы уничтожить игру своего отца, можно назвать американской мечтой, конечно.

— Я говорил Тэгвору, что бесполезно ждать чего-либо от моего отца. Но он был упрям и только злился, когда очередной день проходил без ответа на его требования. Мне тогда стало его даже немного жаль. Кажется, он тоже понимал, что никогда не дождется ответа от блистательного Джо Гибсона, — последние слова Джуниор произнес с нескрываемым презрением. — В последний день Тэгвор напился. Он сидел напротив с бутылкой виски, и я тоже не стал отказываться, когда мне предложили ее разделить. Алкоголь еще больше развязал ему язык. Он спросил, каково мне быть названным в честь человека, которого я так ненавижу. Я ответил, что это на редкость паршиво, и тогда Тэгвор предложил придумать мне новое имя. — Джуниор чуть подался вперед, хватая Кьеширо за руку. Наверное, он искал в нем поддержку. Но Кьеширо не знал, как можно заставить себя поддержать кого-то, чьи глаза настолько безумны. — Знаешь, мы сошлись на том, что даже Чертов Ублюдок или Кусок Дерьма звучат более гордо и благородно, чем Джо Гибсон-младший.

Кьеширо вздохнул и поднялся со стула; он тоже подался вперед, нависнув над Джуниором. Когда тот поднял голову, их лица оказались так близко, что Кьеширо чувствовал на коже чужое дыхание.

— Ты не прав, — сказал он Джуниору. — Никто, кроме тебя, не может повлиять на твое имя. Вспомни, всем всегда было плевать, кто такой Джордж Рут и каким козлом он был, но зато каждый американец знал Джорджа Рута-младшего. Мальчик, брошенный родителями и выросший в приюте. Ничто из этого не помешало ему стать тем бейсболистом, чьи рекорды до сих пор не могут побить. Почему ты думаешь, что какой-то Джо Гибсон может повлиять на личные достижения Джо Гибсона-младшего?

Джуниор выглядел таким растерянным, что невольно снова хотелось погладить его по голове и сказать какую-нибудь дежурную ободряющую фразу. Подумать только, он уже давно не маленький мальчик, но, наверное, так было со всеми, кто знал кого-то еще с самого детства.

Дурацкое чувство ответственности за чью-то жизнь.

— Скорее, это Джо Гибсону стоит опасаться за свое неполноценное имя, — мягко улыбнулся Кьеширо, — когда ты выбьешь с его подачи победный хоум-ран.

После того, как он вмешался, Джуниор уже больше не мог продолжать свой монолог. Но теперь это было и не нужно. Не так уж важно, насколько Джуниор ненавидел своего отца до или после похищения. Гораздо важнее, что он знал о неком Кьеширо, готовом спасти его из самой глубокой задницы вместо какого-то там Джо Гибсона.

 

Когда Джуниор уснул, Кьеширо выскользнул из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь. Все служители закона давно разъехались, но в доме они с Джуниором остались не одни. Немного странно было так много говорить о Джо Гибсоне, прекрасно зная, что этот самый Джо Гибсон стоит прямо за дверью.

— Не думай, что я одобряю твои действия, — кинул ему Кьеширо, — и тем более, что я делаю это ради тебя.

Газеты чуть ли не в каждом выпуске называли Гибсона живой легендой. По мнению Кьеширо сейчас эта живая легенда выглядела довольно уныло и жалко.

— Я договорился обо всем, — ровным голосом ответил Гибсон. — Ничего из этого не попадет в прессу. Джо Гибсон-младший все это время провел в своем загородном доме с несколькими старыми друзьями.

Кьеширо позволил себе жидкие аплодисменты, несколько раз хлопнув ладонями друг о друга.

— Упрямый старый осел, — заключил он. — Ты всегда был упрямым ослом, даже когда мы встретились в Майнор Лиге. Своими подачами ты отсрочил мой переход в Мэйджор на целый год, но я уважал тебя. Ты был силен. Просто глядя на твою стойку, я испытывал страх перед этой подачей. У тебя были животные гибкость и сила, агрессивная игра, подминавшая под тебя всех. Я никогда не злился на тебя за тот лишний год в Майнор. Потому что ты был Джо Гибсоном, которому не стыдно проиграть. — Кьеширо отвернулся от него и прошел глубже в комнату. — Но теперь ты просто упрямый старый осел. Нет ни той агрессивной игры, нет стойки, нет Джо Гибсона. Ты как памятник, который иногда выставляют на горку. Большой, надежный, крепко стоящий на ногах. Тебе несут цветы, тебя все уважают. Но никто не испытывает перед тобой страх. Разве кто-то может бояться памятника, Гибсон?

— Как обычно, ты красиво говоришь, Кьеширо.

Очередной невозмутимый ответ.

— Нравится? Снова заберешь все себе, а? – Кьеширо обернулся и испытывающе посмотрел на Гибсона. — Как эту твою любимую историю про мальчика, восхищавшегося тобой с самого начала твоей бейсбольной карьеры. Он приходил на каждый твой матч. Он уже вырос, ты подавал в Мэйджор Лиге, а тот все продолжал приходить. Только вот Джуниор был этим ребенком. Ребенком, который приходил ко мне, а не к тебе. Ты просто-напросто украл мою историю, Гибсон.

Но ничего, абсолютно никакой реакции. Ни один мускул на лице Гибсона не дрогнул.

Он всегда так много в своих бесконечных интервью говорил о том, какая ответственность ложится на плечи профессиональных игроков в глазах фанатов, и так упорно не понимал, кто прежде всего должен быть примером для подражания у ребенка.

Нет, это далеко не профессиональный бейсболист Кьеширо или кто-либо еще.

Гибсон ничего на это не ответил. Он вел свою собственную игру без правил. Гибсон придумывал их на ходу, а затем игнорировал, противоречил им и придумывал новые. Он еще раз убедился, что Кьеширо запомнил новую правду о последней неделе жизни Джуниора, и оставил его наедине со своими мыслями.

Хоть в чем-то Гибсон не изменился — в который раз он вот так вот его оставлял.

В этом тоже была какая-то ирония — дважды жизнь связывала Кьеширо близкими отношениями с Гибсонами. Когда он был молодым бейсболистом, только что попав в Америку, его приворожила жесткая игра подающего надежды питчера Майнор Лиги. Джо Гибсон тех времен был наглым и самоуверенным человеком, который легко размазал все глубокие чувства Кьеширо к себе. Он оставил его позади, так и не позволив даже коснуться мяча. Кьеширо запомнил Гибсона, как недостижимую цель. Наверное, именно такой и была его собственная американская мечта.

Кьеширо пришлось расстаться с ней, так и не приблизившись, после того фатального случая в Японии, о котором писали все газеты. После него Джо Гибсон навсегда изменился.

Но Кьеширо повезло встретить его сына. В мире полно отличных бэттеров, которые могли бы составить конкуренцию любому питчеру, и все же Джуниор сделал выбор не в их пользу. Кьеширо никогда не спрашивал, почему тот решил поставить все на него. Возможно, изначально Джуниор просто хотел, чтобы бейсбол его отца уничтожил именно игрок родом из Японии. Но это уже не имело никакого значения.

— Да у тебя сильные руки, малец, — сказал как-то после игры Кьеширо, пожимая ладонь светловолосого мальчика. — Ты же любишь бейсбол? Ты наверняка стал бы отличным игроком.

Этим мальчиком был Джо Гибсон-младший.

— Как на счет позиции питчера? Когда вырастешь, сделаешь мне подачи, которые я не смогу отбить?

Тот помотал головой.

— Я буду бэттером, — уверенно сказал он. — Даже вы не сможете поймать мой мяч, мистер. Нельзя поймать мяч, который вылетел за поле, ведь так?

— Что же, значит, постарайся выбивать мяч настолько высоко, чтобы я не смог достать его с трибун, малыш.

Тогда Кьеширо впервые понял, что и сам мог стать для кого-то американской мечтой.

Но теперь Джуниор вырос. Он стал таким же наглым и самоуверенным, как и его отец в молодости. Казалось, что жизнь подкинула Кьеширо второй шанс, и глупо упускать его снова.

Он проследил за тем, как машина Гибсона скрылась за воротами. Ей предстоял путь не в одну сотню миль до города.

Кьеширо думал о том, что это не самая лучшая их история. Но дальше все должно было быть нормально. Все-все-все.


End file.
